Fake boyfriend
by ineskaibawheeler
Summary: I love you, I always did and I always do. If life gives me a chance, then I'm not gonna reject it. I'm your boy, your toy, do with me whatever you want. Just love me like I do. / Many pairs, mainly inter-school / yaoi
1. Be your what?

Hi! This is my very first fanfic in English so well, my grammar sucks so any comment is welcome. I'm still learning English, but I wanted, at least, to try so feel free to comment.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

I've always wanted to tell you the way I felt when I saw you for the very first time, when you still scare me like the evil child you were and…the last one, when I realized that I like you…more than a friend does. It feels quite weird when I see you in the park after the practice. My heart pounds hard my chest that it hurts so badly and my cheeks flush furiously. Then, I look at my shoes and, secretly, I wish you come near me and join me in my way home. But I'm happy that you just look at me —sometimes I see that you show a little grin that makes me feel dizzy— because if you come and talk to me I'm not sure if my mouth would open to talk you back.

I just want to whisper you three words. But it's just a desire. I can't do it. I know what's going to happen if I tell you my feelings and I don't want a broken face, I swear.

_I love you…_

**Fake boyfriend**

Kawamura was walking slowly to the restaurant through the park like always did. The practice was harder than usual and he's really tired. Nationals finished two months ago but his captain doesn't let his guard down, either theirs. He felt his legs heavier and painfully so he sat in the nearest park bench he saw. He closed his eyes while he put his tennis bag on the park bench after sit down himself. At least, he didn't have to do his homework as soon as he arrived home because it's Friday and he had the opportunity to do them on Saturday morning before helping his father with the shop. For some reason, he felt released at the thought and he let a light smile cross his face.

"Hey, guys! Look what we have right here," a mockery voice came from some point near him. He doesn't recognize it so he opens his eyes lazily. "Aw, did I wake you up?"

Three guys he hadn't seen in his entire life were standing in front of him, looking at him maliciously --hands in his pockets and an aggressive attitude--. At least, he could recognize the school uniform. Yamabuki Gakuen.

"Can I help you?" asked Kawamura softly. He was getting a little bit nervous and his hands were almost shaking.

"Actually yes, you can", one of them approaches him --the most handsome of the group-- sitting down beside him. He put his arm around his shoulder and squeezed hard, bringing Kawamura near him. He was sure his face was as red as Eiji's hair. "We felt rather lonely and like you're here sitting alone, we think you're feeling lonely too…Why don't you come with us?"

"Yeah, it'll be funny", said another guy with a big smirk. Now, Kawamura was feeling amused but yet, he still smiling shyly.

"I'm sorry guys, but I can't…"

"Of course you can!" The embrace tightened hurting his shoulder. "You aren't doing anything here so you _must_ come with us", the voice tone was replaced from an annoying growl.

"I _can't_ go", and seeing what was coming, he decided to lie to save his ass. "I'm waiting for someone." He looked at his hands, entwined on his thighs and trembling a bit.

Then, there was an uncomfortable silence before the one on his right proceeds to speak. "So…Are you waiting for a friend? He can also come with us." It seemed that they didn't want to do anything wrong, at least where people could see them.

"Well, it isn't exactly a friend…"

"Maybe your girlfriend?" asked slowly, hesitant.

"N-No," he was getting _really_ nervous. What was he going to do now? "I-I haven't got any girlfriend ever." He rather wanted a boyfriend. He wanted _him_.

"Well, then what is it?"

That was a good question. _Shit_. His parents tell him not to lie for some reason and now he knows why.

"Yeah, if you're waiting for someone and that person isn't a friend nor a girl, who the hell are you waiting here for? Your mommy?" asked almost laughing.

"What the fuck is going on?" Kawamura raised his head at the sound of a familiar voice. His eyes opened in shock and his cheeks flushed hardly when he saw his first love looking at them, frowning quite amused.

"Akutsu! I haven't seen you around school lately. How are you doing?"

"Fucking fine until I come here." He growled angrily. "Get your hands off my boy, asshole, or I'll fucking kill you."

Kawamura was in shock so he didn't quite hear Akutsu's last words. Did he just say that he was _his boy_? His heart started to pound his chest faster and faster,

"W-What?!" they stepped away the bank bench, looking scared to Akutsu, as he approaches to them, then he occupied the sit his school mate had left beside him. "We d-didn't know he was yours, Akutsu. We're really sorry." And he seemed mean it. "I'm sorry," he repeats, this time looking at Kawamura.

"Don't you dare to talk to him never unless you want to die, got it?" Akutsu's left hand surround Kawamura's lightly, glancing at the others with a menacing aura.

"O-Of course not! First and last, we promise…See ya!" They didn't say anything more before they started to run.

Once they're gone, Akutsu sighed loudly, leaning on Kawamura's shoulder. Then, he let out a burst of laugh, closing his eyes and resting his right hand over Kawamura's waist. The last move makes him tremble nervously.

"You're a better liar than I expected, Kawamura." There's a smirk on his face when he talked. "But it was close, isn't it?"

Kawamura breathed deeply and he swallows before he spokes. His mouth was dried and his heart was running a marathon without his permission and Akutsu's hand on his makes things went worst. His thumb was caressing his left hand back too. What was happening today?

"Y-You're right," he couldn't stand this anymore. His heart will explode and his face was burning of pure shame. Sure it was! Akutsu raised his head to look at him with a suspicious glance. A second after, he smiled. A lovely smile Kawamura didn't see because he was looking at the evening sky. "S-Sorry for disturbed you," mumbled embarrassed.

"You're fucking cute," Akutsu whispered with a soft voice, almost touching Kawamura's ear with his lips. "You're gonna make me kiss you." That last comment of his neighbor breaks all Kawamura's defenses. If he wanted, he let him do. What more could he do? He didn't want to stop him if he wanted to kiss him. He wanted Akutsu's lips covering his more than nothing. "Why were you sitting here like a dolt?"

"I-I was tired from practice," that's right. He could see Kawamura's tennis bag on the other side of the bank bench. "D-Do you know them?"He asked shyly ignoring his heart hard beats.

"Three fucking losers from school. They used to hit loneliness guys but I didn't know they make out first with them. Fucking fuckers…" He frowns lightly. "I'm gonna kill them tomorrow."

"W-Why? T-They didn't do anything bad."

"They wanted to fuck _my boy,_" Akutsu hugged him with one arm before raise his hand and hold his chin with two fingers to turn Kawamura's head and so he could look directly to his eyes. "Because you're my boy, aren't you?" Now, Kawamura was certain all his body was red. From head to toe. Akutsu's eyes weren't lying or that's what he thinks. But at least he must be the honest one. He was done with the lies for all week.

"I wasn't yesterday at least" he said smiling shyly.

"Mhm…Fucking true."

"S-So?"

"Wanna be my boy or not?" asked Akutsu with a light grin. Kawamura went silent for a few minutes, looking everywhere but Akutsu's direction. "Don't have all day, you know? It's almost night."

"You… A-Are you serious, Akutsu?"

"Fuck. Yes." He frowned. "Listen, Kawamura. Like those guys are million in the world, thousand of them are here, in Japan. If you're in troubles again and you have to lie, then the troubles will multiply if they catch you." He closed his eyes, and then he opened again. "It's better if it isn't a fucking lie."

"B-But it's the first time it happens to me and-"

"Cut it. Now." Their heads were so near their lips almost touch each other. "Look over my shoulder." Confused like he was, Kawamura took his time to do what Akutsu's commanded him, but when he did, he saw the same three guys staring at them far away. He blinked. "See? Tell me then, yes or no?"

What should he do? He loved him but this seemed the typical couple of convenience and he didn't like it at all. What should he do? What should he do? What should he do?

_I love you…_

He get lost in Akutsu's eyes before closing his own. Oh, fuck it.

"Yes."

And then, they met each other in a soft, long kiss.

TBC


	2. First date?

First…date?

When his father came to his room while he's ending his homework, he expected he'd told him 'come and help you old man' or something like that crap. However, Kawamura almost doesn't believe his father when he said "Akutsu-kun just called while you're sleeping so, you should call him now you're asleep". And then, he went down stairs to the restaurant again leaving him in shock and hard flushed.

A few minutes later, he's rolling the phone cable between his fingers while he waited to Akutsu picked up his phone. After the second tone, he heard his rough voice through the machine and his cheeks get a pink shade.

"H-Hi, A-Akutsu, I'm-"

"_Kawamura! How are you doing, my little sleeping sushi maker?"_ His face flushed hardly despite he knows he's just picking on him. Kawamura's first thought was about kill his own father after he hung up.

"I guess I'm f-fine. H-How about you? Father told me you called and I was a bit worried." He admitted with embarrassment. Akutsu never called, he always looked for him but it was the first time he called.

"Y_ou were worried about me? Aw, that's cute, dude. I fucking love you love me that much._" Akutsu let a laugh out. Was he laughing at him? "_Whatever, I was fucking bored and I still am. Would you like to do something with me?_" He could hear a long breath so he deduced Akutsu's smoking. Kawamura frowned a little before answer.

"That'd be great. I'm really bored too."

"_Then come over my house and help me to make my lunch. That woman isn't at home and I'm fucking starving."_ Now, that was unexpected.

"You want me to help you to make your lunch…" Something inside him told him not to go or he'll be his slave all morning. "I'm sorry but just for that I'm not going"

"_Ok, we can make out afterwards."_

"Wha-"

"_Fuck, just come here. I know where you live, Kawamura, don't make me go for you."_

"Well…I'll be there in five minutes."

"_You better be. See ya_." And then, he just hung up. Kawamura stay silent, watching the phone in his right hand. What the hell was thinking that guy? When he met him years ago, Akutsu wasn't looking for any help nor pray for it. But now he remembered, they're dating and...His little sister low voice awakened him.

"Brother, I need to call my boyfriend. Would you like to let me do it?"His sister was like his mother but with thirty years less. She was only a year younger than him and she's already had someone who love and who loves her too. Well, he had someone too but he didn't know very well Akutsu's intentions.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, sweetie."

He smiled and leaned towards her to kiss her forehead. Better not think too much about it. She gave him a noisy kiss on the cheek before he walked into the kitchen to drink some water. It was really hot although they're already in October. With a quick glance, he stared at the wall clock and the glass of water almost fell off his fingers. Damn it.

He was late.

* * *

"You're late." That was Akutsu's first words when he arrived to his flat. His hair wasn't waxed yet and he's just wearing a baggy pants. There's a cigarette unlit in his left ear too.

"I'm s-sorry." He push himself not to look at his bare body while he tried his face didn't get too much blushed.

"No, you really ain't and it's useless to deny it." Kawamura walked slowly into the hall with Akutsu after him looking at his bottom. "But I don't mind." He closed the door as faster as he could and then, he turned Kawamura and pushed him toward the wall. A second later, his mouth was pressing Kawamura's. "These trousers really fit you, Kawamura. They make you a fucking nice ass." Because of it, he couldn't stop himself to kiss him.

"T-Thanks" mumbled Kawamura looking at the roof, face flushed and lips red from the touch.

Akutsu kissed him again, this time he slid his tongue between his lips and met Kawamura's just a second after. It wasn't the first time he _kissed_ someone, he could remember a few girls before Akutsu, but it's the first time he felt something for the one he was kissing and the feeling was just great.

"Y-You said afterwards" he managed to say between each kiss.

"You're right," even so, he didn't stop. "It's your fucking fault."

"I-Is it?" Akutsu grabbed his ass with both hands and pull him close while he kissed him again. Kawamura kissed back as he raised his arms and put them around Akutsu's neck. His whole body was _burning_.

"Mhn, yeah," he licks Kawamura's neck before nipping it, leaving a red bruise on it. He could hear the small moan that came through the brunette's throat. "You seemed like it, don't ya?"

"Damn…"He hugged Akutsu to prevent another hickey. "P-Please, don't do that."

"Are you commanding me?"He slid his hands towards Kawamura's back, hugging him too. Maybe he didn't seem to be such a good person, but hell, he'd try to be one just for him.

"I'm begging you. My father knows I came over here, what if he saws any mark when I came back?"

"Your father is just as fucking innocent as you're so I don't think a few hickeys would hurt you when you go home." Besides, he's starting to like just teasing him. "Whatever, I'm hungry like hell."

"Then, you must go to eat something right now" He let his arms off Akutsu and kissed him softly on the cheek, smiling shyly before rubbing his head's back.

"You read my mind." Letting him go, Akutsu lead him to the kitchen.

* * *

He sighed after he could sit down himself, watching Akutsu devoured his meal beside him. Kawamura was right, he _was_ his slave. The words 'help me' had changed to 'you're better cook than me'. At least, Akutsu set the table while he fried some eggs and sausages. He smiled.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat anything?" asked Akutsu, full mouth, without staring at him.

"I'm fine like this; I have to go home soon anyways."He played with his fingers nervously. He hasn't any hunger because of the nervous but he couldn't say that or Akutsu will laugh at him forever.

"If you say so…" for first time, he swallowed before speak and turned his head to stare at Kawamura. "Do me a favor." The brunette let a laugh escape from his lips.

"What can I do for you?" asked, teasing him.

"Light me the cigarette" he gave him a lighter and the cigarette. Kawamura took them and put the smoke on his mouth before light it. He inhaled the smoke, remembering his taste, and exhaled it seconds later.

"Ready." He smiled at Akutsu and saw him pouting at him. "W-What?"

"Never know you smoked." He shrugged taking the cigarette with two fingers.

"I used to" he stares at his fingernails, "but I stopped when I became a regular."

"Did you have another secret to tell me, fucking stranger?" He was smiling so Kawamura smile too.

"Maybe..."

"Oh? Would you like to tell me or I have to push you a little?" Akutsu leaned towards him and kiss his lips softly before leaned back and drive the smoke to his mouth.

"Don't know what you want to know about me."

"Figure it out."

"I can't do that and you already know it." He stares at his watch sadly. "Besides, I have to go now." They both raised themselves of the chairs and walked to the hall again.

"I'll call you next time I want an effortlessly meal."

"Then, next time I won't come," he turned mildly to pick his nose.

"Mean!" he exclaimed with nasal voice, pouting at him. "I hate you…"

"Same here…"both smirked before kiss each other.

"You're too fake."

"Oh? Just like you, maybe?"

"Yeah, we're so fucking false with the other."

"You think?"

"I think so." He shrugged, kissing him another time just before letting him go. "I ain't truly honest."

"I feel the same." Kawamura gave him a quick kiss and then, he opens the door.

"So…That means you didn't hate me?"

"I won't hate you if you didn't hate me."

"Then you won't hate me."

"It's good to know my boyfriend didn't hate me. See ya!"Kawamura exclaimed running away, blushed from head to toe. His father will kill him if he didn't arrive home in the next four minutes but he didn't mind at all.

Akutsu inhale the smoke from his cigarette while he closed the door and leaned against it. His whole face was red because of the shame but even so, he was smiling. Maybe he'd call him again on Saturday afternoon.

What the hell. He'll call him this afternoon.


	3. Playing it's risky

Playing it's risky

Two days ago, his only concern was being careful when he was holding a knife in his sushi lessons with his father. Right now, Kawamura was trying hard not to let his boyfriend tickle him.

Akutsu called him again just after he finished cleaning up all family dishes. He demanded him to return to his house as soon as he could just because he wanted. Despite Kawamura didn't like the idea of leaving his homework half done, he went to Akutsu's home after asking his parents if any of them needed his help to some something. Then, his mother saw the hickey and she smiled like a mother does in those kinds of situations, letting his son go out again without saying a thing until he was gone.

And there he was, sitting on Akutsu's bed and being tortured by him with tickles. Kawamura's laughing so hard his belly hurt so badly. He was almost crying because of laughter but, even so, Akutsu seemed he was enjoying himself and he wasn't thinking about stop.

"S-Sto…Stop it, pleeease!"

"Don't wanna."

When the tickle attack stopped, Kawamura realized he was lying on the bed and Akutsu was leaning on him, smirking innocently.

"Have…H-Have you done it on purpose?" Kawamura asked looking at the side. The TV was on but none of them was paying attention to it since it had been fired.

"What do you think?" He kissed him softly on the cheek before pulling away. "Didn't you like how _we_ are now?"

"N-Not at all…"

"What a pity," he sighed; leaning back again on his chest, putting his legs between Kawamura's and forced them to open a little bit more. "But I _do_ like it so, I'm _not_ sorry for you."

"You're mean with me." Kawamura pouted at him but then, he smiled shyly. Then, he raised his hands to pull Akutsu's head over his.

"I know I am but…You fucking like it, don't ya?" He kissed him again and again, brushing his lips tenderly.

"Maybe I like it _just_ a bit," he caressed Akutsu's neck with both hands while they're kissing each other, tongue involved.

The climate of the room was changing from cold to heat each passing minute. Akutsu's hands were travelling above Kawamura's ass, squeezing it in strong grips. He could also feel his arousal against him in the same way Kawamura felt his too. Both of them were losing the control of his acts and they're letting go by the passion of the moment.

"Fuck." Akutsu moaned, moving his hips towards Kawamura and making him moan too.

Bit by bit, Akutsu placed his hand on the zipper of Kawamura's trousers and then, he started to unzip it for the purpose of letting his erection free. He did the same on his while he lightly caressed with his fingers all over Kawamura's. He moaned unwittingly, enjoying the feeling.

"A-Akutsu…D-Do it harder…Please…" He begged as he reached Akutsu's cock to satisfy him.

"As you wish, _you_ _naughty_ _boy_."

* * *

Minutes later, they recovered their breath staring at the other with half-closed eyes. Both were flushed because of the situation and a little tired. Kawamura talked first, his voice was deeper than usual and his wet mouth invited to kiss him.

"My T-shirt is…stained, isn't it?" Akutsu raised an eyebrow in confusion but when he stood on his knees, he could see what Kawamura was talking about.

"Yeah…Next time I'll take it off before doing anything. I can lend you any of mine" While he went to his cupboard, Kawamura sat himself on the bed, taking off his T-shirt and cleaning his tummy with it. Just after, he looked sideway at Akutsu's bottom. "I'm sure you'll fucking like this". He showed a black T-shirt with white draws all over the chest he recognized at the moment like the negative form of one of his T-shirt, a gift from Yuuki-chan when she went to Chiiba last summer. Kawamura laughed loudly.

"Of course I like it!" Akutsu threw it to him just before to look for his cigarettes and his lighter. "It smells like you," mumbled when he was already wearing the shirt.

"It's a good smell or a bad smell, Taka?" Asked while he sat on the bed again, cuddling him and suddenly forgetting about smoking.

"It's really good." He blushed when he heard his name get out of Akutsu's lips.

"I already told you you're fucking cute, didn't I?" whispered Akutsu kissing his ear, his cheek and finally his mouth.

"Y-You did, yeah," he slid his hands towards Akutsu's shoulders; letting his tongue met him again.

But then, he felt Akutsu's fingers on his sides and he chuckled while frowning. Fuck. Not again.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" Akutsu smirked kissing him again to prevent any response. Kawamura whimpered pushing him back with his hands.

"Please." His eyes were begging for it, so Akutsu stopped.

"Dull…" Kawamura pouted at him before pulling him onto the bed and sitting on his hip. "Wha-?" His question was interrupted by the brunette's lips over his. When he recovered from the shock, he managed to lift his arms and attract Kawamura to him. "This position is too interesting." Akutsu mumbled over his lips.

"It is," he kissed him, "Maybe we have to use it in the future…" He crooned, lightly smiling, leaning back to kiss him again.

"Why don't use it now? We have all we need." Kawamura's smile disappeared gradually at those words. "If you feel like doing it, I have no problem."

"I'm not sure and I think we're going too fast." He said while he raised himself from Akutsu and then from the bed. "I'm going home." After saying that, he walked to the hall with rapid steps.

Akutsu lift himself from de bed as soon as his legs allowed him and followed Kawamura to stop him. He pulled him to the wall and made him look at him. He was almost crying.

"Did I scare you, Taka?" he looked at him with worry, holding his shaking hands and pressing them lightly. "If you don't want to do it I won't push you," he said in a low voice. "But don't go now."

"L-Let me go, please." Of course he was scared; it was his first time after all. He didn't want to think about the theme right now and he won't. He didn't want to see Akutsu neither talk to him.

"Kawamura-"

"I want to go home." Seeing Kawamura's determination, Akutsu sighed and leaned towards to hug him tightly.

"Then, let me call you tonight," he muffled, "I don't wanna you hate me for this."

"I'll…call you instead about ten."

"I'll call you if you don't, ok?"

"All right…"Akutsu step back and kissed him softly on the lips. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's my fucking fault." He rubbed his head's back. "Go now…"

Akutsu wanted him to change his mind and stay but…he went without looking at his back.

* * *

Four hours later, he called and called, but no one responded to the phone.


	4. Better now

So here is the next chapter. Thank you so much for all people who read and fav the story. I feel so honored XD

* * *

Better now

The sky was getting cloudy and stormy out of Kawamura's house. The youngest was already talking by phone with a friend while her mother finished making breakfast for her beloved children. His father was downstairs, serving the costumers that were coming into the restaurant with a smile in his face. Suddenly, all of them could hear the loudly curse that crossed Takashi's room door. Her sister stopped talking, looking surprised to the epicenter of the yell, doing the same thing her mother did a second after, going out of the kitchen.

While the female members of his family were trying to figure out what the hell happened to him, he waited for Akutsu to pick up his phone. Damn it and damn him. Last night, he fell asleep while ending his homework so he couldn't call him. And the next thing he knew was that he was lying on the table, realizing it was already day and he had at least ten missed calls and two texts from Akutsu on his phone. The first one said 'Are you still mad at me? Answer the fucking phone'. The second one ―sent twenty minutes later― made him shiver and blush a little, 'Come on, forgive me…'

When he heard Akutsu's deep voice through the phone line, he cleared his throat, knowing perfectly what to say to him.

"I'm so sorry!"

"_Why are you so sorry?"_ Kawamura knew Akutsu was really pissed off because of the tonality he used to talk. _"You didn't do anything bad, did you? I spent all night waiting for you to answer the fucking phone but, no. You didn't."_

"I…I was going to call you, I swear, but I just fell asleep before doing it," he was getting too much nervous. "I'm sorry, Akutsu, I'm really, really sorry." And he was.

"_I don't fucking care, Kawamura. Don't fucking care at all. Fucking forget it."_

Kawamura blinked rather shocked. Akutsu had just hung up after growled at him annoyed.

He tried calling him again but suffered the same fate even before he could say a thing. Knowing Akutsu, he couldn't help but sending him a text. At least, he knew he'd read it someday...Maybe...Kawamura pressed the keys and then, he pressed send button while he closed his eyes. Two minutes later, his phone rang between his fingers, startling him. He opened the message almost trembling.

'You do?'

He answer anxiously, a bit flushed. He bit his lip as he waited for Akutsu's answer, drumming his room's floor with his fingers, looking at his phone uneasy. The phone rang again but this time was a call. Kawamura took a deep breath before answering. This time he has no clue what to say but he could always repeat himself.

"I'm sorry…"whispered sadly.

"_Stop with that, would you? It's fucking fine." _But Kawamura knew it was a lie. A very big one.

"It's not," he sat on the floor, grabbing his left leg with his left arm. "Forgive me, please." He knew he was begging for it, but he couldn't help it. His belly hurt like hell since he woke up and it was his fault after all.

"_Fuck, yeah, ok. Listen, Kawamura. I've already forgiven you while ago."_ He cleared his throat and then he took a long breath. He was smoking again. _"When you send me that…You were talking serious?"_

"I was being honest with myself at the same time I was with you." Answered while he shrugging. Besides, he'll never be able to tell him face to face.

"_Then…You…You love me for real? I thought you only said that because you wanted to catch my attention and then, got me to answer the call."_

"I wanted that too, but…yeah, I-I love you," finally, he had told him his little secret. Kawamura let out a relieved breath as he waited for Akutsu's reaction. He didn't expect a love confession from him, not now of course, but at least, he wanted to know what Akutsu's intentions were and this could be the perfect time to know them.

"_Damn it, I…Fuck."_ He seemed quite nervous. _"First time in my whole life something like this happens to me. I don't have any fucking idea what to say, Taka."_

"T-Try saying what you think or…h-how…you feel…" His voice was going low and slow as he was talking.

"_I think…It's not that bad, isn't it? After all, we're dat-"_

"Yeah," Kawamura cut him a little bit ashamed but relieved that Akutsu thought that it wasn't the worst thing in universe.

Before none of them could say another word, Kawamura heard the door of his room opening so he looked at it. He saw both, his mother and his sister, looking back to him, smiling maliciously. Kawamura blushed, knowing them better than anyone.

"Are you talking with you girlfriend, brother?" asked his sister mockingly, sticking her tongue out. He covered his phone with one hand before answer to her.

"Get loose, please."

"I want to meet her…Or maybe him…" She teased him, putting lovely faces to persuade him to tell her.

"By the way, I want to meet her or him too," said his mother, cutting the annoyed glance he was sending to the minor.

"W-Wha-!? Mom, tell me you're kidding." He couldn't believe his eyes nor his ears. Was she his real mother?

"Of course I am, Takashi!" She laughed while she pushed her daughter out of the room. "We already know him, didn't we?" And then, they closed the door. An uncomfortable shiver crossed his whole body.

"_This means that I have your family's blessing, didn't I?"_Akutsu asked, teasingly.

"It seems…" He was still in shock, looking sideway to the door. "But I don't know how they know that I'm dating you."

"_That is a good question, indeed. Why didn't you ask them? It's the easiest way to find it out."_

"I'm not sure if I want to know. My family is really scary." He smiled, "sometimes I think I'm the most normal of all."

"_That's…weird. Aren't you the one with two personalities?"_

"Then, stop to thing just a minute about how my family could be."

"_Fuck…If I was you, I wouldn't want to know neither."_

"See? It's better this way," or that's what he thought. "Changing the subject, is Yuuki-chan at home?"

"_What the hell do you want from her?"_

"Are you jealous, Akutsu, or it's just my imagination?"

"_Answer. NOW." _He almost growled. Kawamura's smile grew up. Akutsu was really jealous and that was just cute.

"He asked me on Tuesday if I could get a table for two people at the restaurant for today. Father told me yesterday there's one free and I wanted to tell her." Well, now he trusted Akutsu to tell his mother about it.

"_Something tells me today I'm going to eat sushi."_

"And…Nothing tells you today you're gonna see your beloved boyfriend?"

"_Yeah, that too."_ Oh? He didn't deny he was his beloved boyfriend so…Kawamura's belly hurt even more right now.

"Maybe…hug him?"

"_Maybe."_

"What about kiss him?"

"_It's probably, yeah."_Kawamura was pretty sure Akutsu was smiling. It was a shame he couldn't see it.

"Then, I'll wait eager till lunch time."

"_Me too, Taka."_

"Just one thing more."

"_What now?"_ Despite he tried to seem annoyed, Kawamura knew he wasn't. Akutsu was too obvious for him sometimes.

"Why did you call me Taka?" It wasn't like he didn't like it, but his name has Takashi. Takashi.

"'_Cause it's shorter than Kawamura" _It made sense, yep._ "And because we know each other since we were nine. We ain't strangers, aren't we? You can call me by my name if you want to."_

"Can I?"

"_I just said you can, right?"_

"Ok, ok. Don't be so crabby, Jin." It felt a bit weird but he knew he could get use to call him like that.

"_Sounds so good…"_ He barely heard that but he did and he couldn't help but teasing about it.

"What sounds so good? Being crabby or being Jin?"

"_Ugh…Both…But being Jin is better now."_ Kawamura yawned. He was still sleepy. _"Did you just wake up?"_

"Sorry and yeah, I haven't had breakfast, though." He was starving now he realized. "I think I'm going to eat something or I'll faint."

"_You'll better do. See ya later."_

"See ya…"

* * *

When Akutsu and his mother walked into the restaurant, Kawamura's father smiled at him, pointing at the only free table that Kawamura was setting. Yuuki went first to talk to the owner, leaving his son alone with Takashi. While his parents talked about something they didn't want to know, Kawamura smiled to Akutsu and pulled him to the bathroom without being seen and kissed him eager. Akutsu kissed him back, pressing both body together with a strong embrace. When they separated, the brunette leaned on the other lightly.

"I'm sorry."

"You're too sorry lately…Why are you sorry this time?"

"Yesterday." He mumbled low voice.

"Fuck…If you ever mentioned again another time, I'm going to hit you. For real" He caressed with his fingers Kawamura's neck, looking for the mark he left in it the day before with a quick glance. "Hey, where's the hickey?"

"It's perfectly covered with makeup." Kawamura grinned, kissing him on the cheek.

"You've gotta been kidding me," he stared at him without believing a word.

"My sister do it for me, of course", he looked in the mirror. "She did a great job, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but I prefer see it and knowing that it's there."

"You know it's there and it'll be there for the week."

"Then, don't try to cover it. I wanna see it and I'll see it every fucking day you have it."

"It's just for today…I don't want to Yuuki-chan see it." She was almost such a blab like his mother, or his sister, was.

"I'm getting sick of my mother, Taka. Are you sure you aren't in love with her?" asked really annoyed. He knew he was jealous of his mother, but he always was. Even when they're kids he felt the same way just because Kawamura spent too much time with his mother instead with him. Some things don't change with time.

"What?! O-Of course n-not. M-Maybe I did when I was just a child but-"

"So you loved her?" asked angrily, leaning towards him. Their noses were almost touching each other. All this time he was right. Damn it.

"Y-Yes…Loved. The one whom I love right now…I-Is you…" Kawamura closed his eyes before opened them and started to stare at the floor. Ok. He was sure he was blushed ―hardly flushed―, and that Akutsu was silent didn't help his nerves.

The soft touch of warm lips on his forehead made his heart pounded faster and faster. Then, he raised his head and the mouth covered this time his own. Akutsu's eyes were sparkling with emotion while his were a little bit closed, reflecting his shame. A few seconds after, they pulled away gently still staring at the other. Without saying a word, Akutsu turned around and opened the door.

"Taka, do you know what jealously is?" asked while he went out to the restaurant, leaving him a bit shocked.

And then, he smiled. It was the weirdest way to say that he loved him too, but he didn't mind. At least, he knew what Akutsu's feelings were. While he was jealous about him, everything would be all right.

* * *

"So tell me, Takashi-kun," despite Akutsu's look to get the hell away, Kawamura stayed because his father needed his help, "how are your studies going?"

"W-Well, fine I guess."

"You're so modest. You're father told me once you were one of the first on Math list." Kawamura blushed a bit.

"I'm only good at Math, Yuuki-chan." He was a normal student after all.

"Oh…And what about girls?" Kawamura's face was never that red before.

"I-I…uh…I-I d-don't…" The only thing he wanted was the earth swallowed him.

"Boys then?" she asked curiously.

"Leave him alone, woman." Akutsu cut her before putting an eel roll on his mouth.

"Well, if I ask him it's only because you never answer me the same questions," she stuck out her tongue to him. "So, Takashi-kun, is there any boy you like?"

"Y-Yeah…Actually, w-we're dating."

"Oh! That's great, isn't it?"

"It is, indeed." He smiled trying so hard not to look at Akutsu.

"So tell me, how's he?" she took her tea cup to his lips. "Is he handsome, good-looking or one more of the bunch?"

"S-So handsome I don't believe how is he with me…"Kawamura admitted smiling shyly looking at the floor.

"Come on, Takashi-kun. You're handsome as well."

"Telling lies is a bad thing, you know?"

"I'm not lying…Jin, said something!" Akutsu looked at Kawamura before leaning towards him and whispered in his ear 'you're fucking handsome, moron'. Kawamura cover his flushed face with both hands. "What did you tell him?"

"Only the truth," he shrugged while he sat himself more comfortable.

"Takashi! Move your ass right here just now!" exclaimed his father behind the bar. Then, he got up and went to his father almost running. "A delivery, would you take it for me?"

"Ok, old man."

He left the restaurant with a wave of his hand and a smile on his face. He needed fresh air _urgently_.


	5. Heidi and Peter

Heidi and Peter

Kawamura took a long breath a second after he finished the delivery his father told him to do. Sometimes, you don't know what kind of people would be through that door. This time was just a college student and a woman that didn't seem to be his mother. He was too used to see those kinds of situations in his deliveries so it didn't matter to him who she was, what she was doing there and what kind of relation they had with each other. He just was the delivery boy. The only thing that matter to him was took the money and got the hell away from there.

It took his time to arrive at restaurant again. He was still nervous but not more than usual. Even so, he waited another ten minutes before he opened the door and walked into. His father was talking with some customers while he made sushi and Yuuki was by his side, helping to serve sake to them. When they saw him, Yuuki grinned and fingered towards Jin, half asleep onto the table, with his head placed between his arms and a peaceful expression produced by the doze.

Kawamura chuckled before walking towards him. Then, he sat beside him, watching how he woke up slowly. Since his own point of view, Jin was just cute when he was dozing, mostly because his face wasn't frowning and his mouth was barely closed so he couldn't course.

He smiled shyly when his eyes glanced at him.

"Good morning…" Takashi let out a low, sweet whisper. A few seconds after, Akutsu leaned on his lap, cuddling him by the waist and burying his face in his tummy. That move made him went very still and his cheeks flushed inevitably.

"I'm still sleeping," he barely could hear those words because the low voice he used.

"W-Why did you say that?" Kawamura couldn't stop himself to caress softly Akutsu's back with his hand without stop to think if anyone was looking at them.

"Cause angels didn't exist, idiot, and I'm hugging one."

Ok. What the hell was that? He never expected― nobody in the whole planet would expect that Jin Akutsu could say that kind of things to anyone without being drunk or on drugs.

These last days were being the weirdest of all his life but he was sure, really sure, he will never change them for anything.

Kawamura's heart ran faster and faster against his lungs and his ribs. His brown eyes widened as his mouth opened in disbelief. He had two choices. One of them was flushing and becoming nervous and the other one was teasing him a little. He'd always been undecided so he did half of each.

"W-Who are you and where is the Jin Akutsu I know?"

"I'm fucking sleeping. I can be Heidi if I want to," he answered with a growl. Takashi chuckled, looking at the roof. The next move to make him sat well to his side was his finally move too.

"Then, if you're Heidi…" He hesitated like he was thinking about it. "That means I'm Peter." He continued with a smile as he waited for a reply to his words.

He didn't have to wait too much, though.

Akutsu's eyes widened before looking at him in amuse. Then, he left his body off Kawamura and scratched the back of his head as he closed his eyes.

"Time to wake up," he yawned before stare at Takashi, "I hate you, you know? I was fucking comfortable there." He pointed at his lap, frowning lightly.

"It's possible, I'm not gonna refuse that." He looked back at him, smiling softly, "but I don't wanna be Peter." Not unless he was Heidi first…Wait a moment. What kind of thought was that? That was low self-respect, dude.

"Well…" Jin smirked, closing his eyes again, "you look like him."

Was this a fool conversation or was it just his imagination? What was _that_ supposed to mean?

"I'm sorry but I didn't catch that one." He didn't stay with the doubt. He _didn't want_ to stay with the doubt.

"If it was easiest for you than being Heidi, then you'll be like Peter until you want to change the role."

And suddenly, Takashi saw the light. His face turned into bright red and his hands trembled a bit over the tatami floor. He was just as nervous as happy because those words mean Akutsu didn't mind being the top or the bottom in his relationship when he felt like doing it.

Right now, he wanted to kiss him but he knew if he did that in the restaurant, his father would kill them with his knifes. Instead, Takashi just leaned on his lap, like he was doing minutes ago, and smiled at him. Jin smirked back and made himself more comfortable leaning against the wall.

When Yuuki returned to the table, two hours later, she couldn't stop herself to take out his camera —always in her purse—and took a few photos of the sleeping princes. She was sure neither of them would never know about them.

* * *

His eyes opened bit by bit, focusing where he was lying on. It was on a futon, his futon…So well, he was in his room, indeed, but he didn't know why he was there or who carried him till there.

He raised himself and got up, looking for his watch to see what time it was. Once he found it on the cupboard, a rough voice came along the hall.

"Fucking late, Taka, so fucking late," he didn't have to look at the door to know who just talked. He smiled, his cheeks were pink but it didn't matter.

"Did I fell asleep?" Asked shyly, looking at his feet. It felt so warm and comfortable on his lap so it's probably that would happen.

"Indeed yes, Takashi Kawamura," there's a teasing tone in his voice. "You fell asleep too fucking soon. You have to sleep more at night, did you know?" Akutsu closed the door and walked into the room, approaching towards Takashi.

"I'm so-"

Jin kissed him, thrusting his tongue between his lips and stopping his apology. Kawamura moaned lightly before putting his arms around Akutsu's shoulders at the same time he raised him up from the floor, holding him by his legs with one arm and his back with the other, wedding style, carrying him to the futon.

"It's not late," he managed to say while Akutsu leaned him on it.

"Good boys have to go to bed _veeery_ soon."

"I'm not a good boy." Takashi didn't let him go once he was lying in the futon. He didn't want him to go. "And less if you're here with me."

"I said 'good boys' not 'this good, apparently not that good, boy'."

"Then, what's the point of taking me here?"

"I'm being farsighted since you seem to be the narcoleptic type, _sleeping beauty_. I don't want you fall asleep on my arms, even though I can carry you effortlessly."

"I'm not narcoleptic!" And he added looking at his side, "definitely not beauty…"

"Sure you are." Akutsu's brain ignored his last words. The guy was stupid. He was a very good-looking boy since his point of view, pretty hot, too. "Both of them." He kissed his neck several times before move to his cheek and then his lips.

"Oh, shut up…" He grunted, denying him a kiss. He was getting quite amused and now he didn't want him near him.

Hormones.

Obstinacy.

But Akutsu was suffering the same fate. The difference between them was the fact Akutsu act without thinking and Kawamura was the one who had to stand the things as they come in.

"Don't order me around," Jin said in a rough whisper. He tried to kiss him again, but Takashi turned his head to the opposite side so he ended kissing his cheek. "Don't fucking move."

"Don't order me around," he used his same words in a mocking tone, making things went worse. Akutsu raised himself, sitting beside him on the futon.

"Fuck you." He was getting really annoyed. _Damn it_.

"That's what you want…" He murmured under his breath.

"…What?"

"The only thing you wanted from the beginning was fuck me."

Akutsu's fist clenched with anger.

"Is that what you think of my intentions with you?" He asked with difficulty, trying so hard not to hit him.

"Yeah…" He didn't sound very convinced.

"Fine…Fucking fine, then!" He stood up on an exhale and he walked to the door. "You and your thoughts can go to hell and burn there!" He opened the door and turned mildly to look at Takashi who was sitting on the futon now.

"We're over." He said and then…

He left.

* * *

Kawamura's sister was on the hall when Akutsu stepped out of his brother's room. She heard his last words and she felt like his boyfriend said them to her. When Akutsu went downstairs without looking at her, she ran to Takashi's room to see how he was. For some reason she expected he would be crying or at least he would be sad. She didn't think about seeing him lying on his futon like nothing had happened. She knew his brother more than anyone in the world and she knew he was suffering from the inside.

"Brother…" She walked slowly towards him, kneeling beside him. It's disappointing seeing him like that.

"Do you need something, sweetie?" Oh, fuck. That tone not, please. It was the tone 'I'm gonna cry but I'm so macho I'm swallowing my tears one by one and don't you dare to ask me why'.

"Are you…alright?"

"I don't know…" His hands were shaking uncontrollably despite he was grabbing his T-shirt strongly.

"Maybe you should, you know," it was hard tell that to him, he wasn't any of her friends, "you should go after him and talk to him."

"I-I think I can't do it."

"You can, brother. You're strong and my personal macho," she leaned on him and hugged him tightly. "Go chase him and try to fix things or I'll kick your ass."

"I don't know where he can be now."

First step landed. Next step was localizing Jin and for that, she only needed to do a call.

"Go wash your face while I'll do some calls, brother." The second after, she was marking Akutsu's family phone.

"_I'm Yuuki-chan, who is calling?" _

"Oh, hi, Akutsu-san. I'm Kawamura's daughter, is your son at home?"

"_Unfortunately for the neighbors, yes, he is. Didn't you hear the music? I think he's gonna be deaf after five minutes in his room."_

"Oh, thank you. My brother wanted to talk to him so it's better if he's not deaf, you know?"

"_Then, it's better if he come here. I'll wait for him to open the door so tell Takashi-kun to come as soon as he can."_

"Yes, ma'am, I'll do. Thank you and sorry for the trouble."

"_It's nothing, honey."_

Second step landed. Now, the most difficult and the last one step. Talk to Akutsu and live to tell it.

She found his brother in his room again, putting his jacket reluctantly. She smiled to him.

"He's at home. Yuuki-chan is waiting for you to open the door."

"I don't know what to say when I've to face him…"

"Don't worry; your heart will talk for you."

* * *

He was out of Akutsu's flat about ten minutes later her sister called to the house. Now, he was thinking he can't talk to him. Why was there anyways? He knew Jin, he never changed his mind. It was better go now before Yuuki-chan…

"Takashi-kun!" She exclaimed when she opened the door, breaking Takashi's hopes. "It's good to see you again," her smile decreased when she saw his sad face, "Is everything all right?"

"It'll be," one way or another.

"Follow the sound of the music and he'll be there. Feel free to turn off the stereo if he didn't want to talk to you. At least, he'll shout at you…Uh…" She felt she was doing things getting worst. "I'm going to work, see you another day, Takashi-kun." And she disappeared a second after.

When he opened Jin's dorms door after took a long breath, the music was too far too loud his organs were trembling inside him. Seeing that he never would hear him, he turned off the stereo and wait for a response.

"What the-!?" He was lying on his bed so he sat himself to look at the person who dared to disturb his peace. Then, he saw him and his face went from anger to shock. "Taka…"He didn't expect to see him in the next couple of days. "Did you…need something?" Although his body told him to send him to hell, his mouth, and heart, spoke for him before.

"I…I don't even know why I'm here."

"Then go and come again when you clear up your mind," he got up from the bed and walked to the stereo. He turned before turn on it. Takashi was looking back at him.

Crying.

He lowered his hand and closed his eyes. Then he sighed.

"Come here, stupid." He opened his arms and he hugged him tightly when he walked to him. "You're stupid, so fucking stupid." He repeated, wishing he stop crying soon.

Kawamura didn't answer, he just couldn't stop crying even he knew Akutsu hated tears with all his soul.

A few minutes later, when he stopped crying, Takashi mumbled in a low voice.

"I love you…"

"Then, why the fuck didn't you trust me? I don't want you only for a fuck or two."

"I-I don't know…I'm confused and…I'm only sure I want to be with you. Although all our fights I still…want you and love you like I did before or even more now." He leaned back, getting lost in those amber eyes. "I'm begging you…Please, don't break up with me."

"I already broke up with you so don't beg for that," was the cutting response. Akutsu was amused by the situation but he felt boneless when the situation was Takashi. "If you wanna be with me _again_, just kiss me **but**, if you have doubts at any point I wanna know it. I wanna know it all, even if I get tired of hearing nonsenses."

"Ok, you're right…I'll tell you every little thing that happens to me," he nodded, smiling a bit. "A-Are you mine again, then?" He saw how Akutsu frowned for a second so his smile grew down bit by bit.

"Where's the kiss?" After blinking a few times, Takashi smile appeared in his face again as he leaned towards Jin to kiss him softly in the lips. "Just one thing more, Taka."

"W-What?"

"Next time we argue, don't cry, don't turn off my stereo and don't come to my room if you aren't naked. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!"


	6. Mon jour, bonjour

Mon jour, bonjour

Morning practice was the most horrible thing to do on Monday. If you looked at the first years, you'd see them picking the balls reluctantly, with their eyes almost closed and yawning each minute. By the other hand, the second years were running around the tennis courts for his life. A penal-tea bottle was waiting for them if they couldn't run around the courts in a minute. But that feat only the regulars could do it, so a minute later, they were lying on the ground, apparently faint. Maybe, some of them dead. The regulars just finished warming-up and Ryuuzaki-sensei was already pairing them to face them against each other. It's only a practice but they always gave the best of them in each match.

"Kaidoh and Kawamura, court C", Takashi looked at the younger with a soft smile while Kaidoh just hissed as he walked away, head down and tired eyes.

Last night, when he was talking to Inui about his personal training by phone, his mother came to his room and told him there was a boy downstairs and he wanted to talk to him. When he saw it was a classmate, he hissed amused and asked him what he wanted. He'll never ask again. Never. He spent all night awake, helping him with English because they had a test this morning and he couldn't study before then. He only expected he pass the exam with one of the best marks of the class or he'll kill him.

Indeed he will.

"Kaidoh, are you alright?" Takashi asked, placing his hand on his shoulder. He looked really tired.

"I'm fine, sempai," he hissed another time, trying so hard not to fall asleep. At least, Momoshiro wasn't at practice so he was in a good -not too good- mood, but without his cheerful morning stress.

"Then, we'd start to play as soon as possible." He scratches the back of his head just before walking to the bench to take his racket off his bag.

He was tired too but his reasons were a little different than Kaidoh's. It's about six when someone called him at his phone. He opened his eyes lightly, took the shaking phone and saw who was calling him. When he read the name of his boyfriend on the screen, his heart pounded faster in his chest and he wasn't sleepy anymore.

Half an hour later, they were walking together through the park. It was on the way to their schools and it was too early for them to go there, so they sat on a bench to 'talk'. The park was lonely, even birds were silent that day. The sun was rising and there weren't any cloud above their heads. It seemed to be a good day so they kissed to celebrate it.

He blushed when he remembered the stop-breathing kisses they shared while they were sitting there. So yummy.

Kaidoh hissed one last time as he heard the improper shouting English that his sempai was yelling.

No. More. English. For. Today.

_Pretty, pretty please._

"Echizen and Oishi against Kikumaru and Fuji," the four looked a bit surprised, but only Eiji seemed to be annoyed. He kicked a running ball and sent it to one of the boxes the first years was using to drop the tennis balls into. "Have you got any problem with that, Kikumaru?" He sighed, crossing his arms.

"No, no. Just," he looked at his usual partner, "I'm tired and with Oishi tennis is easiest, _nya_."

"Come on, Eiji," Fuji's smile grew up while he stared at Echizen. "It'll be interesting." He wanted to know how Echizen doubles tennis was improving. Anyway, he also wanted play with Eiji. "It's been a while since last time we played together."

"Interesting? It'll be tiring. Today I'll fall asleep at English!" He shouted with all his soul, being dragged by Fuji to A court.

"You still have lots more to work on."

Echizen didn't know that in C court, Kaidoh almost killed Takashi when he heard those words with a really strong snake. His racket was now on the ground, lying a few meters behind him and he looked at the second year without believing what had happened. Just after that, he smiled, taking it again and shouting with more passion.

It'd be a good day, indeed. But long.

* * *

At least, morning practice always finished quickly. But none of them wanted to go class after the effort they did. If at least, something interesting would happen before going to class…

"Tezuka," a light giggle came through Fuji's throat. "Your phone is shaking." Of course, he knew why it was shaking. Or better said he knew who was calling. Also did Tezuka, who was ignoring his phone like that was just a stone in his bag.

"Thanks, Fuji," he didn't sound very grateful for the advise and Fuji knew it too so his smile grew bigger. He took his phone off the bag and accepted the call. "Morning Atobe…Yeah, we already finished…" His face reflected perfectly he didn't want to talk to him right now. Maybe practice had tired him too much. Maybe he didn't want to hear Atobe's words. Who knows?

"Taka-san," he was buttoning his shirt when Fuji picked it a bit down to show better the hickey of his neck. "Who did you this mark?" He touched it with a cold finger that made him shiver. Kawamura cleared his throat but he didn't say anything.

"And this one too." Oh, yeah. He forgot about the other one.

This was made that morning. After one of those extremely long kisses, Akutsu traced a way to his neck with his lips, making him shiver. Then, he licked it slowly and sucked his skin gently, repeating the move several times, moving down his neck. And then, he sucked a bit harder, leaving him another mark. Maybe he should buy him a muzzle.

"So, Taka-san, are you going out with anyone?" Oishi asked smiling at him, distracting him off of his thoughts.

"Maybe some pretty girl you met in one of your deliveries?" This time was Fuji who asked.

"Pretty and pretty hot too, we all know Taka-san tastes," Takashi laughed with embarrassment. If they knew…

"Pretty hot, of course," he agreed before starting to button his shirt again. When he asked Jin if he could tell his friends about his relation, he shrugged and he said nothing. It was too soon to tell them, so it'll be better if they waited a little bit to know about it.

"Oh, lucky man!" Eiji sighed, putting his shorts on his bag. "I want some fun too, _nya_." He mumbled, blushing hard.

"If you weren't so blind, you'd already had some fun, Eiji." Fuji said with a light smile, looking at Oishi before chuckling and turning around. He was going to miss that kind of situations next year in high school.

"I'm with you, Fuji," Oishi cheeks went redder than before at Takashi's words. "I'm going, I have a Math test right now and I want to revise my notes before the teacher arrives."

"I'll wish you luck, but I know you won't need it, Taka-san."

"Anyways, Fuji. Luck is always welcome, right?"

"Oishi's right, _nya_! Good luck, Taka-san!" he waved towards him when he was going out across the door.

"Thanks, guys. You too." He knew that all of them had any test that day; after all, they were at the end of the year and that meant a lot of work to do.

* * *

Takashi sighed barely, looking at his finished test, dropping his pen on the desk. Too much easy, too much bored. The teacher looked at him over her glasses, twisting a smile.

"Did you finish, Takashi-kun?" His entire classmates sighed loudly in disbelief. "If you want to go to the cafeteria or to the library, you can. Turn your test and leave it on the desk." He nodded and returned the smile.

"Thank you, sensei." He had to study for another test so he'd go to the library.

But then, when he closed the class door, he felt his bag vibrate so he stopped. It was a text from Akutsu. Takashi looked at both sides of the corridor before leading to the cafeteria. Change of plans, it seemed.

'_You shouldn't been reading this, bad boy.'_

He chuckled. That'd be alright if he was still at class. But he wasn't.

'_Am _**I**_ the bad boy? I'm not the one who's texting in class.'_

Just a few seconds after, his phone vibrated again. He waited until he arrived to the cafeteria to open the new text.

'_I'm just bored, that doesn't make me bad. So are you skipping class? Uh, naughty boy, I hope you aren't being unfaithfully to me.'_

Takashi wondered what kind of person Jin thought he was but then he smiled. They were having fun, just that.

'_Of course I am. And he kisses better than you. So exiting, babe…He knows where to touch.'_

He sat near the window after buying a _Ponta_. He was thirsty from practice. His phone vibrated on the table, alerting him of the new message.

'_That means I don't know where to touch, uh? Did you hate it when I touch your Taka Junior?'_

He almost dropped the can when he was putting it back on the table. How did he dare to name _Taka Junior _in vain? He hadn't mentioned _Jinee_ since they were twelve because he considered it too shameful for both of them.

This claimed revenge.

'_Don't say that, I love when you touch him. By the way, how's Jinee? This morning seemed happy to see me.'_

Happy wasn't the word. Extremely hard, yes. After a few hot, wet kisses, Takashi started to caress his arms, his chest, his tummy and his waist. By accident, his arm touched lightly Akutsu's crotch and then he noticed _it_.

Thank goodness there was a public toilet near them.

_'Missing your hand or your mouth, I'm not sure. Anyways I should be going to laboratory. I'm gonna get you this afternoon after practice if you like it or not, got it?'_

Takashi took a deep breath to contain his blush. If he could kill him, he will. Definitely, he will.

_'Then don't be late or I', my hand and my mouth will go without you.'_ And then, he added two words more his heart claimed to say. _'Love you.'_

Once it was sent, Takashi carried his bag on the shoulder and threw on the nearest bin the empty _Ponta_. He's to go to the second floor and it was pretty dangerous becouse of the fangirls who was in second year.

He took a deep breath as he put his phone in the bag again.

It'll be, indeed, a great day.

* * *

"So you fell asleep this morning and missed the practice because your brothers turned off your alarm clock, am I right?" Something in Ryuuzaki -sensei's voice told them she didn't believe a word. "And you missed afternoon practice because you were in detention for arriving late to class." Momoshiro nodded, hopping so hard she believed him.

It wasn't his fault his little brothers were sons of the devil, neither his Art teacher was extremely angry with him that day. It was just Monday, that terrifying day of the week in which everybody got out of bed with the wrong foot.

"It's ok but come next day or I'll call your parents."

"Tomorrow I'll be here the first, the very, very first, Ryuuzaki-sensei." She mumbled something under his breath before smiled to him and walk to the school.

Momoshiro smile grew in his face while he saw his friends going out the locker room one by one. He could hear Kaidoh hissing, ignoring him like always did, but it was a relieved hiss and he knew it. Sometimes he was so cute when we worried about him.

Kikumaru and Oishi asked him why he missed practice, like Takashi and Inui did afterwards. Fuji smiled to him, tugging Tezuka's arm to avoid him to tell him the club rules…again. Something that Momoshiro thanked most of anything in that moment.

"Momo-sempai, I'm starving," announced Echizen after approach to his sempais. Then he walked to the principal door to go away from the courts. They followed him.

"Are you suggesting to me to invite you?" He laughed, remembering he owed him a hamburger. Takeshi pushed his cap till he couldn't see anymore, making him snort annoyed. "Are you coming, sempais?" He asked to the golden pair, Inui and Kawamura, the only ones there.

"I've to study History, I'm sorry," said Oishi smiling lightly. Eiji patted him on the back, trying to comfort him, and then he smiled showing all his teeth.

"I'll go but," he looked at Takashi and Inui. "If one of you come too it'll be better." For his money, of course.

"I need to take a break between two hours of effort and eat some salty meals but…" Inui mumbled, making Takashi laugh aloud.

"Just say you go, Inui," he smiled shyly. "Indeed you need a break; all of us, actually."

"So, are you coming too, Taka-san?" Asked Eiji, hanging on his shoulders.

"I don't think so, unless…" He stared at the front gates, looking for the tall, slim shape he had seen a few seconds before between trees.

"Unless, what?" They stared at the same point, finding Akutsu resting his back on a tree. "What's he doing here, _nya_?"

"If he wants trouble, he came to the right place." Momoshiro said angrily, rolling up the sleeves of his uniform.

Takashi sighed, scratching his head back.

"He's here for me, don't worry." He took a few fast steps before turning himself to his shocked friends. "Sorry guys, I'll see you tomorrow!"

When Jin saw him near enough, he threw the cigarette end to the ground, stepping in it.

"I don't like you when you smoke." Akutsu raised an eyebrow in disbelief, taking his hand to pull him close to him.

"You used to smoke so that's fucking weird coming from you." He pulled both hands on his hips, caressing them while they kissed.

"That's why I don't like you. If you continue smoking, I'll end smoking again." He smiled a bit blushed, resting his hands on his chest. "You know my friends are looking at us, don't you?"

"I don't mind," Jin took off his back of the tree, still grapping Takashi's hips. Taking advantage of their position, he kissed him one more time. "They should mind in their own business if they won't want a broken face."

"If you broke their faces, I'll break yours." He separated from him, taking his left hand and entwined his fingers between his. Then he blushed, looking at the evening sky.

"Is that a threat, Taka?" Jin looked down at his holding hands. It was the first time he held hands with someone but it felt rather good. Will it be 'cause he never did it before or because Takashi?

"It's only a warning."

And while they walked to Kawamura's, four people was staring really shocked at them. Echizen was the only one who shrugged and smiled lightly, feeling happy for his sempai but without showing it too much.

"Oh, God…Tell me this hadn't happened," Eiji was covering his eyes with both hands since he saw them kissing.

"This had happened and it isn't a big deal, isn't it?" Inui placed his glasses with a long finger. "After all, we've our own relationships."

"I only had one question for you, Inui-sempai." Momoshiro looked at his sempai, narrowing his eyes. "Did you know it?" They saw how his glasses shone reflected by the sun.

His smile told them everything else.


	7. Trauma

Trauma

It was already dark outside even if the kitchen wall clock just marked eight past six. Time passed fast when you tasted life and the pleasures that came along with it. One of those pleasures could be standing in front of your boyfriend, looking at him as if you wanted to eat him, with a soda in your right hand and his fingers traveling along your other one, talking about school bullshit and fucking boring tennis while you waited to his parents to show up in his room and cutting the atmosphere between you.

"So I told him to stay relaxed and then he hit me, could you believe it?" Takashi chuckled as he heard his boyfriend dramatic story. "I wasn't laughing then and I'm not now neither so, what's so funny? Some fucker hit your boyfriend when he didn't do anything, aren't you supposed to be upset instead of laughing at me?" Jin was pouting and not looking at him so Takashi took a deep breath to relax himself and stop his laugh at once. He couldn't help but smile.

"I just don't believe you told him to 'stay relaxed' with those exactly words," he wasn't stupid and knew him too much. "So I was picturing that image in my head and, sorry, it's funny." Seeing his boyfriend deathly look, Takashi gulped feeling oddly ashamed when he figured out it had happened like that. "Ok, just stop to think about it," he held his free hand and played with his fingers before entwined with his own. "You never told anyone to 'stay relaxed'; you always go for a 'shut the fuck up' or a 'get the fuck up away'."

Jin grinned proud to himself. Yeah, it was more common for him saying those kinds of things but he was feeling nice that day because the blowjob Takashi had given to him. Instead of thinking about shutting his mouth by the only way he knew, he just took a deep breath and…The next thing he remembered was a fist going straight to his face.

"For once, I'm glad you used the right answer." Takashi said finally with a small smile, ducking his head a bit to kiss his boyfriend.

"But I got hit anyways!" Jin exclaimed once the brunette went back to his position. "What's the point of doing something right if you still receiving the same treatment as always?"

What a good question.

"Well," Takashi let his hand free again to take Jin's soda off his hand, "that's pretty," he put it on the floor, far from them, "wrong," he crawled towards Jin slowly, observing every change of his face as he approached to him, "honey."

"Is it?" He grinned when Takashi sat on his tights, near his crotch. He liked when he acted like he was a little slut but he preferred him as the shy Kawamura he met years ago. "So, what am I receiving?" He caressed with his hands Takashi's back, approaching him more to himself and then he moved them to his ass.

Takashi was about to travelling down his body to start with his special gift when a voice startled them at once.

"What about a good night kiss?"

Both of them stared in shock at the open door. Under the door frame was Takashi's mother, looking at them with a knife in his left hand. That made Takashi stood up with a jump, hardly blushed and wishing Earth to swallow him. Was there anything worst than being caught with your boyfriend by one of your parents?

"You have to make dinner, Takashi, so say goodbye to Jin and move your little sorry ass to the kitchen," he looked at the entire room, frowning as he saw his bag and school uniform extended along the floor. "But first of all, clean up this fucking mess or I'll teach you some things!" She shouted angrily, staring at his son with a deathly look, pointing at him with the knife. Takashi scared as he was just nodded with his face pale and hands shaking, trying to stay where he was. "See you tomorrow, dear," she smiled to Jin who just gave her a nervous grin as he saw her closing the door.

Once it was closed, he stood up as soon as his legs allowed him to hold Takashi before he fell.

"She's the devil incarnate," Jin whispered in his ear. "Now I know why you never felt any fear with me, it's impossible surpass her," he added, hugging him tightly.

"I already told you my family's weird, didn't I?" Jin kissed him to distract him but he refused a second kiss. "I don't want her to be mad at me as you can see," he was traumatized, that was he could see. He pushed Jin off him and then he stared at the mess his room was, "I have to clean this," he took his uniform and patted it to dust it, "and make dinner," now he took his bag and put it in the cupboard. "And do homework…"

"And say goodbye to Jin," Jin remembered to him, pointing at himself. "That's me, I think."

"Y-Yeah, I'm sorry, you're right," Takashi looked embarrassed so he had forgotten already he was still there. Jin frowned but he understood him. "I...See you around I guess," he kissed him on the cheek softly, making his frown went deep.

"I'm your fucking boyfriend, kiss me properly or don't kiss me," then he kissed him, passing his tongue between his partly opened lips. After a few minutes, he let him go. "Now, listen to me, would you?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Right. I don't care if you let your mother to tell you what have to do and when do it, but if she dares to touch you and you let her, then we all have a problem," he kissed him again, this time softly, caressing his lips with Takashi's slowly. He closed his eyes as the brunette just did. "Love you." He whispered still touching his lips.

It wasn't like he didn't want to stay like a bully anymore but they were alone and he knew Takashi didn't tell anything to anyone and, what the hell, he did whatever he wanted after all. As an answer, Takashi kissed him fully on the mouth just after whispering the same words.

"See you tomorrow after training."

"Yup."

* * *

Aw, man. What a night. He was sure his mother loved him, but he didn't like her ways to show it to him. And indeed he also loved her but someday he would go deaf cause of the yells and shouts. He like it when she wasn't at home and was far away on one of that work trips.

"Taka-san!" Eiji's voice startled him while he walked in front of his class in his way to the gym. The next thing he knew was he was being hugged by Seigaku's cat. "I need your help," he whispered to his ear just before jumping off his back.

It was Tuesday at half past ten approximately so Takashi's brain still off and sleepy. Might be for that reason he couldn't believe what his ears had heard. Had Eiji Kikumaru said he needed his help? Takashi wondered where Fuji or Oishi were for this miracle happen.

"Well," anyway, he always would be there for his friends, whatever the problem it was and even if he was the last chance to ask for help. "I have to go class now, Eiji."

"I know, I know," to Takashi's eyes, Eiji was nervous. Or that was what his extremely hyperactivity told him. He put his hand in his pockets, then to his head, grapping his shirt and again in his pockets. "Could we talk afterwards?"

"Would be alright at resting time?" Takashi proposed while he started to walk again. One minute more and his teacher wouldn't let him went into the class.

"I'll wait for you right here!" He needed walk into his own class if he didn't want to be in detention after the end of the classes…Again.

It was an awful place to stay when you didn't want to study or watch the flies fly.

* * *

Just a few seconds after the bell rang Takashi was already in front of Eiji and Fuji's class, waiting for him to go out. He wondered if Fuji knew what they would talk about but his doubts were cleared when he saw him approaching to him, smiling as always and asking him why he was standing there.

"I have to talk to Eiji," it wasn't a lie. He really had to talk to him or better said with him. Even if Eiji had told something to Fuji too, Takashi wouldn't say a word about it. It was like friend does, eventually. "Is he in class?" If he didn't want or couldn't talk right now, Takashi could go to his class to pick his home cooking. He was always starving after a basketball session.

"I think he was talking with the English teacher," Takashi nodded as Fuji walked to the window to see how boys where playing at football court. "So, what do you have to say to Eiji?" He turned around, leaning his back on the glass and opening his sharp eyes to look at him still smiling. "Don't tell me you broke up with that Akutsu and you want Eiji to fill your empty," something in Fuji's look could tell him he was talking deadly serious but Takashi knew him well enough to say he was picking on him. "Or even better, you want him to do naughty things at Akutsu's back."

"I wouldn't do naughty things at Jin's back," he closed his eyes to smile at Eiji who was going out the class a bit disturbed. "I'd propose him to watch us making out instead," Takashi added patting his friend back.

Fuji smiled openly when he heard those words. He loved when someone followed his plays. It was rather fun than play alone. Might be they should be done that with Jin near them to see his face. That would be far funnier, of course. And if Takashi didn't know that he's around even better.

"Watch who making out, Taka-san?" Eiji asked confused. That was the first thing he heard when he went back to the real world, the one with Japanese and Japanese people. "Anyway, shall we go now?" Eiji looked at Fuji worried that he would follow them but he just smiled and waved to them.

"I have someone to torment about a kinky mark I saw this morning on his neck," and seeing his smile grew wider as he turned around, both of them figured out that someone would be Tezuka without any doubts.

Poor Captain.

* * *

"So, kitten, what's the matter?"

They were sitting on the grass, near the tennis courts and under a big tree. There weren't any people practicing or in the nearby so they could talk careless and without fear and that was a good point for Eiji to tell Takashi what the problem was.

"First of all promise me you won't laugh, Taka-san," he seemed very affected by some reason. Hopefully he would told him why soon of late at that time.

"I won't, I promise," he hoped he wouldn't. Sometimes he didn't have his body control and less his laugh control. He waited expectant for Eiji to open his mouth and stop looking around.

"W-Well…You know, _nya_," he wanted to say he didn't because that was the truth, but he still waited as quiet as possible. "Let's suppose I like someone, _nya_," those ford words told Takashi everything else.

Now he knew why Eiji didn't choose Fuji. He would laugh at him ―not directly of course― and definitely wouldn't tell him anything good to solve his problems. Or why he didn't tell Oishi…

"And that someone's my friend," just because of that, he was _the_ friend in question.

Even if Takashi wanted to laugh loud enough to embarrass Eiji till the point of making him mad, he contained himself and only showed a small smile to the redhead.

"You'd be at the same point as me, wouldn't you?" Eiji asked hesitating that what he just said was correct.

"Jin and I weren't exactly friends but you can compare if you need it."

They were acquaintance most than anything. Looking at the past indeed they were or something very similar to friendship, but since last week they hadn't talked too much to each other. Might be for that reason they were enjoying his relationship. They were knowing again the other and even more this time.

"Anyway, what kind of help do you need from me?" Takashi didn't want to lose his time talking about nonsense. They needed to go to the exactly point before the bell rang again.

"Mnh, yeah," he scratches his nose tip with a long finger in a way to show his shame. His eyes travelled around the grass before looking at Takashi directly. "I have a big love problem."

"You like a friend," he pointed out making Eiji nod and hide his burning face under his hands. "Don't worry, kitten, it's not a big deal."

"What?" He stood up at once, surprising Takashi. He hadn't seen him exalted like that for a while. "Of course it's a big deal, Taka-san!" Then he realized he was talking quite loud so he sat down again, face blushed and eyes sparkling. "It's weird." Eiji whispered, looking at his hands with devotion.

It was weird indeed. Takashi knew it well enough but what Eiji didn't know and he hadn't had another choose to tell him. He was very lucky.

"Ok, it's weird. I'm not gonna refuse that because I can't," the first time he caught himself thinking of Akutsu ―in not proper terms― he punished himself hitting a wall with his head. "And it's also disturbing and not good for the friendship because you're always thinking in him, even if you had him just in front of you and a lot of bad things more I'm not gonna tell you cause you already know them," Takashi stopped to take air and smile to him. "The difference between you and that friend and Jin and me when we weren't dating it's basically that at bad and good moments, he'll be beside you. When I was upset, I couldn't go to Jin to comfort me, he'd hit me or something like that," he wasn't sure about that, but he hoped Eiji understood what he was trying to tell him. "You're lucky not because you're in love with him. It's because you already have him. That's better than anything." He couldn't help but remember the day before when his mother appeared in his room, how kind Jin was with him afterwards. The lightness that felt inside him then was the best reward he could wish for.

Eiji closed his eyes as he nodded, realizing Takashi was right.

"I won't tell you to ask him out," that would be the weirdest thing of all to ask a friend. And the odd moment after asking it would be disastrous. It had been weird when Jin had asked him and they weren't friends so..."But you can always try to find out if he felts the same way as you or if he already likes someone."

They heard the bell rang so they stood up, dusting his clothes of leafs.

"But for that I can't help you, Fujiko can instead. It's real good at that." Fuji was the only person he knew that was able to pick on you insomuch you ended telling him your entire life to shut him up. The remedy was worse than the disease in his case.

"You're right," at least he had his smile back to his face. "Thank you, Taka-chan! I love you so much, _nya_!" And then he jumped on him, embracing him so tight Takashi thought his head would pop out his body.

"Saa, I was right," Fuji's voice at his back made them went pale cause the shock. As they turned around, they saw the biggest smile on Fuji's face since he got Tezuka blushed because he had read one of the texts Atobe had sent to him aloud. "So Eiji, did I hear you needed my help?" That would be really fun for him.

"How much did you actually hear, Fuji?" Eiji asked with doubt, jumping off Takashi.

"All I needed," he answered, smile growing bigger each second passed.

"W-Well, then I'm going," Takashi said before something like a trap would enclose him in that mess.

"No, you're not," the taller went pale again, frozen in the middle of a step. "I already thought of a way to discover _that friend's_ feelings and you, Taka-san, will help us."

Jin was wrong. Of course there was something worst than his mother when she was angry and that was Fuji when he had a plan in his head.


End file.
